


The first of many

by halesiias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Good thing victor is willing to give him his whole heart, M/M, Yuuri just needs a little love sometimes, for once, pre-episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: Three words are all Yuuri needed to hear at that moment





	The first of many

The first "I love you" is sudden, and hangs in the air like a petal, waiting to either float to the ground or be carried away again, with new thought and intention. 

Victor and Yuuri sit on the beach while Makkachin explores the beach and chases after a flock of seagulls. Conversation is dim but comfortable, something Yuuri had began to appreciate once he got over the fact of his idol coming to coach him.

He's glad Victor isn't some unreachable figure anymore. Or rather, while that person is still very much alive as a front to the media, Yuuri has learned to look past it and see the Victor in front of him; a man with good intentions and a big heart, open wide enough for him to peek inside.

He learns new things every day, like how Victor loves cuddling up under blankets on chilly mornings or how he likes his tea with a dash of milk and honey. Those little moments bite at Yuuri's mind, not because he's too observant, but because it's Victor, and he wants to know everything about that man that you can't learn in a magazine or from a skating routine. He wants to be the one to understand what others couldn't, be the only one to know what his love is like.

And so he loves, and smiles at every touch and every hug, every casual bump of the shoulder or intimate stroke through his tousled hair. And he knows deep down that Victor felt it too, that he wasn't trapped in one of his teenage fantasies. The only thing they lack in comparison to most couples is a proper verbal confession, or maybe a kiss or two, and though not necessarily needed, still greatly appreciated.

It's always "I'll show you my love through my skating" or maybe even helpless flirting like "Seduce me like your life depends on it." It was never like it was in the fairy tales or movies, where the prince takes his love and kisses them deeply, or send love letters everyday, or screams that he loves them at the top of his lungs. 

And it's acceptable, because life is far from a fairy tale, where things are always guaranteed from the start to end up right, even if the characters have their bumps and falls. In real life, you never know what to expect or when to expect it. Victor's full of surprises, they're actually his main motive. Victor's antics always catch him off guard, either for the best or for the worst.

Yuuri never said anything about his desires, far too happy to complain. Sure, he might be looking for more in their relationship in the future, but he was happy. He could wait. He would wait a million years if it meant Victor would fulfill his wishes. Yes, it would only require a little bit of patience and time. But apparently, Victor had neither of those things.

And so at that moment on the beach, between the sound of the gentle wind pushing at the grass and the cars zipping past on the roads behind them, a simple phrase is murmured, and Yuuri finds himself in the arms of the speaker for what is probably the hundredth time that week.

He blinks, because he isn't really sure if he imagined it all or if Victor actually said it. But then Victor looks at him with so much emotion in his sparkling blue eyes that he couldn't have said anything else, because it's Victor, the man who loves him and knows him well, the man who knows what to say to Yuuri and when because he understands Yuuri's self doubt.

Yuuri asks for clarification anyway. "Victor, what did you say? I didn't catch that."

Victor releases him and looks at him like he may as well be the most precious gem in the world, and Yuuri truly wonders if that's what Victor sees sometimes instead of the messy-haired, dime a dozen figure skater with big glasses and a weak mindset. Surely, it couldn't compare to how he (and the world) viewed the ever-beautiful Victor Nikiforov.

But then Victor repeats himself, his eyes shutting as he wraps the man beside him up in his arms, so full of unconditional love that he can't even contain it anymore.

"Yuuri, I love you."

And Yuuri swears he forgets how to breathe for a moment, because hearing those words and his name slip off Victor's tongue like that fills him with so many overwhelming emotions at once.

It's a hot night, unbearably so, and the fans at Yu-topia are cranked up to the highest setting. Hair sticks to skin and sweat drips down their faces, everything is all sticky and unenjoyable in general. But in Victor's arms, Yuuri can't feel the heat anymore, doesn't feel the horrible itching at his waistband or the sudden tightness in his throat. Its like a miracle medicine rained down from the heavens and cured all his issues, if only for a minute.

And he knows that very second that all he has been waiting for can begin with just a simple reply. So he speaks, with cheeks aflame from both the heatwave and embarrassment.

"I...love you too."

His words come out all clumsy and muffled by Victor's damp shirt, and can't help but cringe and bury down further into Victor's shoulder. 

But when he feels Victor push away and instead press their heads together, Yuuri swears he'll keep dreaming and hoping for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sappy
> 
>  
> 
> Hmu on twitter @halesiias


End file.
